


Sig's Confession

by AlfredTheNotSoGreat



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Love Confession, Written by a madman, bluebells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfredTheNotSoGreat/pseuds/AlfredTheNotSoGreat
Summary: Sig decides to confess his love of Amitie to her. How will Amitie respond?
Relationships: Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Kudos: 12





	Sig's Confession

Today was the day, Sig could feel it. Today, Sig intended once and for all to confess his love for Amitie. He'd felt this way on more than one day previously and ended up not going through with it because he feared Amitie would reject him, but today Sig really felt it was now or never- if not today, when then?

Sig and Amitie met each other in the fields just outside of Primp Town and sat down amongst the bluebells that grew there, enjoying each other's company and the pleasant sunshine. Sig then picked up a bluebell.

"For you" said Sig, handing the bluebell to Amitie.

"Aw, thanks!" said Amitie, graciously accepting the flower.

Now was the moment.

"Ami..."

"Yes Sig?"

"There's something I wanna tell you. Uhhh..."

Amitie sat up and turned to look at Sig. Sig felt more nervous than he already felt, but decided it was now or never.

"Ami... I really like being with you... you make me so happy every time I'm with you... you're always there for me... I think you're very pretty..."

Sig took a huge gulp.

"I love you Amitie."

Amitie struggled to react, but finally responded. "You love me?" she said in total surprise.

Sig feared that Amitie had not taken the confession in the way he had hoped. "Amitie... do you--"

"I love you too Sig!" interrupted Amitie, looking delighted. "I've always loved you, but I didn't know if you loved me as well. I just couldn't believe what you just said,, but I'm so happy to hear you love me".

Amitie and Sig clasped each other's hands tenderly and then embraced and hugged each other, sinking happily into each other and feeling each other's love.

They'd be doing that a lot from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've ever written something like this, it's not very good I'm afraid, but I still had fun writing it.


End file.
